Scooby-Doo Meets the SWAT Kats
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Scooby-Doo and the gang meet the SWAT Kats while both groups investigate an all-too-familiar problem: counterfeit money.
1. Chapter 1

**Scooby-Doo Meets the SWAT Kats**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Shadows in the night criss-crossed one another as the wind blowed in the night. Letting go of the past was hard to do for some people, but easier for others. For rouges that ranged from the Pastmaster to the ghost of Madkat, however, there was only one thing that was on anybody's mind: eliminate the SWAT Kats!

* * *

It was like any typical night in the city, but for the quintet that was Mystery, Inc. (Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, and their de facto leader, Fred Jones), it was typical, but it wasn't at the same time. The group was returning home from one of their typical social functions that they had gone to, with Shaggy and Scooby doing their usual business at the buffet table, Velma not being able to make heads or tails of their large appetites, and Fred and Daphne hitting it up on the dance floor, and later winning first prize for it. No sooner had they left, though, when they had to push their Mystery Machine up to the nearest gas station, since it had ran out of gas.

"Good thing I had my credit card on me," Fred commented as he put the card in the slot and proceeded to start filling up.

"I don't understand how the two of you can eat so much, and yet you never gain any weight!" Velma snapped at Shaggy.

"Like, let's just say, it's a secret hidden talent of ours," Shaggy replied.

"Yeah, yeah!" Scooby-Doo added. "Hidden talent!"

"You two must have extremely high metabolism," Daphne put in. "Either way, we'll never understand you two."

"I guess some things are just better left unexplained," Fred said. "Meanwhile, it's a bit of a drive home. We might as well buy some soft drinks, but that is it."

"Don't think about drinking them all, Scooby," Shaggy reminded the dog, "or there will be none for us."

"All right," Scooby promised.

"What would you like to drink, though?"

"Grape soda."

"Grape soda? Grape it is." Scooby climbed back into the van to wait for his friends while Fred put the pump back into position after finishing filling up the van, and the four walked inside to buy some fountain drinks, adding a fifth grape soda drink for the Great Dane.

Before the gang could start the van and leave, they couldn't help but catch sight of what looked to them like an armored car making a delivery to somewhere, but it was driving at night with its headlights off. "Why is it driving with its lights off?" Daphne spoke up as Fred turned the vehicle back on, and began driving.

"I don't know, but, like, I'd rather not find out," Shaggy interjected.

"Me neither!" Scooby added.

"Oh, don't be chicken, you two!" Fred scolded. "Driving with your lights off is a serious crime, and we are going to notify the police about it. But first, we're going to find out more details about it."

"Oh, no!" Scooby groaned as he slowly began to drink his grape soda.

* * *

As fate would have it, the armored car in question was taking the same route that Fred was taking in order to drive the gang home for the night. It was lucky for them that it was a Friday night, and so they would be able to sleep in the next day. It was just going to be a long night for them, because the first thing they caught sight of was a jeep coming out of the back of the car, with a ton of cardboard boxes.

"Oh, jinkies!" Velma exclaimed. "It's too dark to see the armored car. Now we can't give any details to the police."

"But, like, we can tell them about that delivery they're making," Shaggy interjected.

"Delivery?" Scooby interjected. Indeed, two individuals had been sighted delivering the cardboard boxes to a certain location.

"Oh, man; haven't we gone through this routine before?" Fred sighed.

"It certainly looks like a repeat," said Daphne, "but the last time we spotted somebody making a delivery in the middle of the night, it was an airplane. This time, it's an armored car."

"Well, even if it's the same old same old, it's still our duty to investigate it as civic-minded citizens."

"If you say so, Freddy." The gang quietly made their way over to what looked like an abandoned warehouse building, where they could see somebody dropping off the cardboard boxes. Then the people got back in the jeep and drove back to the car. The gang hid out of sight so that the people driving the jeep wouldn't get suspicious of anything. They then snuck inside to take a look at the cardboard boxes, only to hear the sounds of a mighty fighter jet coming in for a landing.

"Zoinks! What's that?" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby looked for a hiding place.

Fred managed to sneak a peak at it. "That's a fighter jet!"

"A fighter jet making a landing in the middle of the night?" Velma asked. "Why would a fighter jet land here?"

"I got a feeling that's no ordinary fighter jet," Daphne replied as she went back to hiding alongside Fred and Velma behind one of the large boxes. Scooby and Shaggy hid behind one of the other boxes. The front door slowly opened, and as soon as the gang could get the courage to look, they could see the familiar sight of the two famous felines who fought to keep their foes away from conquering their home of Megakat City standing very stoically, almost like soldiers.

"What?" Scooby exclaimed. "It's the SWAT Kats!"

"It's the SWAT Kats?" Shaggy gasped in response.

"Who are the SWAT Kats?" Daphne wondered silently to herself, not knowing who they were at the time.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Scooby-Doo franchise and SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron © Warner Bros. and everybody else who owns the rights_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the SWAT Kats opened the door to the empty warehouse and sighted the four teenagers and their dog, it baffled them. "Whoops!" T-Bone exclaimed. "It's not who we thought it was."

"Are you guys lost?" Razor asked.

"No. We just thought, like, that this place was deserted," Shaggy replied as Scooby began to shiver with fear, not knowing if the SWAT Kats were good or evil.

After a bit of explanation as to what was going on, and a round of introducing themselves to the other group, Fred concluded, "And so we were trying to get a look at the armored car that brought all these boxes here, so that we could report it to the police. But you're not the police."

"No," said T-Bone, "but by definition, we are superheroes."

"Superheroes?" Scooby exclaimed.

Suddenly, police sirens could be heard in the distance. "Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "That must be the police! Or are they?"

"No, they are," T-Bone replied. "They're the Enforcers. They're what you call a paramilitary police force."

"What's that mean?"

"It means they double as law enforcement and act as a counter-terrorism unit."

"That's interesting."

Into the warehouse came the she-kat now in charge of the Enforcers, Commander Felina Feral, and a few other of her officers. "Oh?" she exclaimed. "Where have I seen that dog before?"

"I'm Scooby-Doo!" Scooby announced.

"Scooby-Doo, huh?" Felina thought aloud. Then it dawned on her. "Oh, wait a minute. Are you Mystery, Inc.?"

"That's us!"

"Not a good night to be out and about in a place like this, is it?"

"No, not really," Shaggy agreed, "but, like, we thought the place was deserted."

"We were also looking for the police so we could report what we saw," Velma added, proceeding to explain the story of the armored car. Upon finishing, the information was relayed to Lenny Ringtail, who was now working as a police detective while trying to get his life as a stand-up comic back up and running, since the public still hadn't fully forgiven him yet. But he was getting closer every day.

"Like, weren't you that crazy comedian that went insane?" Shaggy asked.

"I'd rather not speak about that, but yes, that was me," Lenny nodded. "It's a bit scary because I let the spirit of Madkat possess me. After all, he and I had the same face. In any case, that's all behind me now, and to help me back my life back on track, I'm working as a police detective for the Enforcers."

"I see; sorry I asked."

"Now you know. Meanwhile, let's take a look at those boxes."

The group walked over to one of the boxes, and found exactly what they had expected to find: cash. It led Fred to point out that Mystery, Inc. had been stuck in a rut lately, because most if not all of their cases had been involving counterfeit money. "Why am I not surprised?" Lenny put in. "Our police department has also been getting complaints for weeks, and they've all got the same thing in common. Counterfeit money. It's possible it's the same smugglers that have been giving you problems if you say you've got a lot of counterfeiters lately."

T-Bone and Razor got the box open and took a look at the cash. "I thought $2 bills were out of production," T-Bone thought aloud.

"They do still exist, and they're still legal tender," Felina spoke up. "I happen to have one on me right here." She showed it. "What do you see there? Plenty of $2 bills?"

"Yes, we do," Razor announced, "but I swear these counterfeiters are getting dumber and dumber all the time."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't remember Thomas Jefferson in a baseball uniform. Do you?"

"No. Are there any other fake denominations in there?"

The group dug into the cash and most of the other common factors: 1's, 5's, and 10's, but not a single 20. "I guess they didn't get to the 20's fast enough," Lenny commented.

Then a few of the lights came on. "Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Like, we've been discovered! Hide!" The kids and Scooby ran to hide, but the police stayed where they were.

"Who's trespassing down there? I ought to have the police called on you!" the man shouted.

"You're going to take that comment back and swallow it because we are police officers," Felina replied, showing her badge. "Commander Felina Feral. Enforcers."

"And we are the SWAT Kats," Razor added. "We're also duly deputized defenders of law and order.

"Then who are those idiots over there?"

"The kids and their dog are helping us with an investigation."

"Oh." The kids and Scooby came back out. "Like, we thought the place was deserted," Shaggy began, and then the group came to explain what was going on with the armored car.

"I see," said the man. "I'm sorry I was rude. I just hate strangers, especially when they're using my business for a hideout."

"Is this normal?" Lenny asked.

"It has been going for several weeks now. Oh. By the way, I'm Mr. Jenkins. I run the operation Jenkins Beverages, Inc."

"What is this warehouse used for normally?"

"This place works in conjunction with one of the factories we have that does beverages. We put the drinks in the bottles and cap them off, then label them. Things like that."

"I see."

"When did these boxes get here?"

"About 25 minutes ago. It's full of fake cash in the denominations of 1's, 2's, 5's, and 10's."

"And the counterfeiters made it obvious it was fake," Daphne put in, showing Mr. Jenkins each of the bills. "The 1's have George Washington dressed as a basketball player, while the 2's have Thomas Jefferson in a baseball uniform. The 5's have Abraham Lincoln in a referee's uniform."

"And what about the 10's?"

"Hockey."

"I don't normally picture Alexander Hamilton playing hockey."

"Whoever's doing this sure loves sports, but he still should have known better than to make these fake bills," Fred put in.

"We don't know it was a 'he' or 'she,'" Lenny interjected.

"That's true."

"Well, he or she couldn't have been able to deliver the fake cash into the major business districts of the city during the day, or into any of the rural areas leading into town, or we would have known about it," Felina put in.

"What's wrong the rural areas?" Daphne asked.

"The people who live there have a history of being armed to the teeth."

"Then they're well prepared, aren't they?"

"Generally speaking, yes."

Turning back to Mr. Jenkins, Lenny asked, "Has your business had any problems lately?"

"Well, apart from these counterfeit deliveries, not really. Well, I take it back. We have had people attempt to run us into the ground before, so that they can buy the company out cheap."

"And then take all your money as a result?"

"In a way, yes. The same criminals have been trying to rob me and my bank account."

"Why am I not surprised? You are among the top 10 wealthiest people in the city, and you've always run a great business."

"And I'm glad for what you do as officers. I sadly don't pay attention to the news much, so I forgot you had a pair of superheroes and these other kids as well."

"The kids were just trying to go home for the night when they spotted the armored car. They wanted to do their civic duty, and they did it."

"I see. Well, I do have to lock up now, but I take back what I said about trespassers. I'm not a trusting person."

"That's understandable. You wanted to protect yourself from being robbed," Fred replied. "Well, we should be getting home now."

"You do that," Felina instructed. "We'll take care of all the fake money. I would like to have you meet us at HQ tomorrow morning, though, since now that we know you're Mystery, Inc., I think we can employ your services."

"We'll be there."

"We will?" Scooby interjected.

"Yes, we will, Scooby; now don't go into one of your acts," Velma cut in. "Just be at HQ tomorrow."

"Okay." The group left to return to their homes while the SWAT Kats assisted the Enforcers in taking the boxes full of phony money back to HQ.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next day, everybody met at HQ as promised. As usual, Fred was all business, Daphne was trying not to get lost, Velma was deep in thought, and Scooby and Shaggy were contemplating what they were going to eat next. They got out of the Mystery Machine, and the guards at Enforcer HQ felt they were caught off guard because they weren't used to seeing humans or weird-looking vans. But it didn't take long for them to catch on when they caught sight of Scooby.

"We normally don't let dogs in, but seeing as it is him, we will this time," said one of the guards to Shaggy. "Just you watch him to ensure he doesn't touch anything. Well, unless it's a vital clue."

"Promise that, Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

"Right, Shaggy!" Scooby announced.

"And just to be sure you stay on task, here's a Scooby snack for you." Daphne took one of the famous biscuits and tossed it to Scooby, who gladly began to eat it.

"What do one of those taste like?" one of the guards asked.

"It's got a bit of a caramel-like flavor to it," Shaggy replied as the group walked inside. "It's actually developed to be consumed by both dogs and humans."

* * *

Inside HQ, Fred took the time to ask the first question. "I never did ask you SWAT Kats how you found us or the warehouse Mr. Jenkins runs," he said.

"It seemed odd to us there would be a fighter jet making a landing in the middle of the night," Velma added, "but then again, we didn't know who it was."

"That's understandable," said T-Bone. "The Turbokat is no ordinary jet."

"In fact," Razor added, "we actually built that jet out discarded military parts and weapons you might see in a salvage yard."

"You built that out of spare parts?" Velma exclaimed. "Amazing!"

"There's tons of things you can build with that stuff. Anyways, you asked how we found you. The correct answer is that T-Bone were on patrol in the city, although it was after we sent Dr. Viper to prison."

"By that point," T-Bone put in, "our sensors were detecting the same armored car you saw, since it was driving at night with its lights off. I began to wonder if the crooks had something to hide."

"So T-Bone and I landed the jet best we could. We then opened the door, expecting to see crooks, suspecting somebody might have been smuggling some sort of contraband. Instead, we found you."

"That's because we were trying to get a better look at the car so we could report it to the police," Fred explained. "Unfortunately, it was too dark to see, but we knew it was an armored car holding a lot of money. It just happened to be counterfeit."

"And probably the worst counterfeit money I've ever seen," Felina put in. "They're all accurate duplications except for the sports decorations."

"Whoever the counterfeiter is, they must enjoy sports."

"Or they just thought it would be funny."

"I guess."

Since Mr. Jenkins was also asked to be there, Felina turned to him and asked, "Do you know who might possibly be trying to run you out of business? I can't imagine you sabotaging your own company."

"That's always been in the family; I can't let them down by closing up shop," said Mr. Jenkins. "I can tell you that I constantly am getting offers from people who want to buy me out. I keep saying no because the business has been in the family for 150 years."

"Really? That long?" Daphne put in.

"Yes. That long."

"Wow!"

"Here's a list of the people trying to buy me out." Mr. Jenkins handed Felina a list that had three specific names on it: Dale Dublin, Morty Michaels, and Jack Jerky. She studied the list alongside Lenny, who seemed to instantly remember all three from a previous case he solved on his own. He began to scribble notes down on a notepad.

"Why do they want to buy you out?" Velma asked.

"I think it's so that they can either put their own business in, or it's because they want to use it for their own criminal schemes."

"How do you know they're all criminals?"

"They live just down the road from me, and they swore revenge on me after I turned them into the police."

"What were they doing then?"

"Smuggling, of course. At that time, though, it wasn't the counterfeit money; it was vodka."

"Vodka?" Scooby exclaimed.

"Vodka?" Shaggy repeated.

"Why would they be smuggling vodka?" Fred added.

"I don't know, kids, but they'll try anything. I think they're just jealous of me because I've been a successful businessman and they haven't."

"Have they tried to go into business?"

"They have, but it was all stuff nobody wanted to buy."

"Such as?"

"Vodka."

"Of course."

"What a waste!" Scooby interjected.

"There's always going to be people stupid enough to drink that," Lenny spoke up, "but in this town, nobody drinks it."

"Why is that, Mr. Ringtail?" asked Velma.

"Everybody hates the smell of it. I hate the smell of it."

"So do we," said Razor. "It's gross!"

* * *

Later, the three prime suspects were going through interrogation, but the Enforcers were going through hours of questioning with no luck whatsoever. The SWAT Kats, meanwhile, were giving Mystery, Inc. a tour of their salvage yard, while answering their questions about how the late Commander Ulysses Feral was always after them and blaming them for everything, trying to get them in jail since he had to go strictly by the book, but ultimately was the one responsible for the criminals terrorizing Megakat City.

"And so if he had let you kill Dark Kat as you intended, you probably wouldn't be having to live double lives as superheroes," Shaggy concluded. "Yes?"

"Yes; that's right, Shaggy," T-Bone replied. "Everything has a purpose, though."

* * *

"What do you make of it, Lenny?" Felina asked the comedian-turned-detective.

"I'm not sure yet," Lenny replied. "They all kept denying any knowledge of the counterfeit money, and they all kept saying Jenkins was an idiot to not sell his business. They admitted to being guilty of the vodka smuggling, though. Given the nature of what the kids said about the armored car, though, I do have a feeling that just one of them is behind it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Dublin says he was at the golf course on the day in question, Michaels was bowling, and Jerky was throwing darts at the bar. Obviously they're all into sports of sorts, and it had to have inspired the stupid act of making all the Presidents look like sports athletes. Jenkins also said he's being bothered by phone calls from the three of them, but he usually just lets the answering machine get it. 'Thank goodness for caller ID,' he said."

"No kidding."

"What I can't understand is why one, two, or all three of them, whichever it is, is so desperate to sell vodka in this town."

"It sounds silly, but do you suppose they're trying to run their own family business?"

"If they are, then it's an example of bad parenting. I mean, I may have been the wacko comedian everybody will solely remember because I let Madkat's soul possess me, but never did I ever drink, smoke, or do any of those drugs."

"You just thought it should have been you instead of Litterbin?"

"Exactly." Lenny paused to take a sip of water from the bottle he was drinking out of, and then contined writing down some notes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Jenkins was busy deleting the answering machine's messages from Dublin, Michaels, and Jerky, all of which were still wanting to buy him out. What was left to be answered was why were they wanting to sell vodka so bad, and where the counterfeit bills would fit into this.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Scooby-Doo franchise and SWAT Kats © Warner Bros. and everybody else who owns the rights_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"I can't make heads or tails of it, Razor; can you?" T-Bone asked his partner the next morning.

"No, not really," Razor replied. "We need more facts. I'm just glad those kids and their dog were trying to do their duty as civic-minded citizens. It was just too dark to see the details on the armored car."

"Maybe tonight we need to help Felina do a stake out and see if there are any further hints."

Then the alarm went off. "Maybe later, buddy. That's Callie. The difference is we're already in uniform because we were going on patrol anyways."

"Right." T-Bone ran to the alarm to stop it from sounding and answer. "T-Bone here; what's the problem, Miss Briggs?"

"I'm sorry if this distracts you from the tasks you were working on, because Felina's been keeping me up to date on the counterfeit money and the three men trying to buy out Gerry Jenkins's business. But I have been getting complaints about the city's latest amusement park. I can't figure out if people are just scaring themselves silly, but they say there's a bunch of juggling balls loose."

"We're on our way, Miss Briggs!" Razor announced as the duo ran to the Turbokat and prepared for blast off.

* * *

While waiting for the duo to arrive, Felina took the time to introduce Callie Briggs, now the mayor of Megakat City (after Mayor Manx was impeached due to his incompetence), to Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Velma and Daphne. "Why am I not surprised?" Velma commented upon hearing Callie's testimony about how she did all the work while he took all the credit.

"I wasn't happy about it either," Callie replied, "but that's politics for you."

"Do you get writer's cramp a lot from doing all the paperwork you do?" Shaggy asked.

"I sometimes do, but I'm only right-handed. I can't write with my left hand."

"Oh."

Just then, the jet came in for a landing, and Razor had T-Bone test a new feature that allowed the jet to land smoother than it usually did. The duo hopped out of the jet, and everybody walked inside the park, noticing all the red and yellow juggling balls laid all over the place.

"Park's not open today, but they're allowing us in to investigate," Felina confirmed.

"Sometimes you have to put aside one task to do another," Lenny spoke up. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find some clues to the counterfeit cash along the way."

"I still don't understand why they had to make all the Presidents sports athletes," Fred put in. "A smart counterfeiter would make it look like the real thing down to the last detail."

"Nobody disagrees with you on that," Felina nodded.

"I think we'd better split up," Fred announced. "That way we can cover more ground."

"Good idea," Felina agreed, and she picked sections for herself, Lenny, and Callie to investigate, while the SWAT Kats went to a different part, Shaggy and Scooby by the concession stands (although they didn't feel like eating anything at the moment, which was unusual for them), Fred, Velma and Daphne by some of the games, etc. Some other Enforcer officers accompanying Felina opted to march in a squad together.

* * *

It seemed our heroes were going nowhere fast because it was 20 minutes later before they finally got around to hearing what they didn't want to hear. "Scooby, what's so funny?" Shaggy asked upon hearing a mysterious laugh.

"I'm not laughing!" Scooby protested.

* * *

"Do you hear somebody laughing?" Felina asked.

"I do hear somebody laughing," Lenny gulped, beginning to sweat a bit, "and it's not me, but it sounds exactly like me."

"That's not a good sign, then."

"No, it isn't."

"I've also got a bad feeling about this," Callie put in.

* * *

"Freddy, who's laughing?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know," said Fred, "but it seems like it's coming from that way."

* * *

By the time everybody except the dynamic cat duo met back up in front of the funhouse, it became apparent as to who was doing the laughing. "ZOINKS!" Shaggy screamed. "T-BONE!"

"R-R-R-R-R-RAZOR!" Scooby echoed.

"Hold the fort; we're coming!" T-Bone announced as he and Razor arrived outside the funhouse and looked upwards. "Whoa! Do you see what I see?"

"I see it, but I don't believe it!" Razor replied. "It's Madkat and Rex Shard! They're teaming up!" Indeed, both villains were looking down from the second floor of the funhouse, and they were laughing their evil laughs. Eventually they went back inside.

"I thought you said he possessed you all those years ago!" Shaggy said to Lenny.

"Only because I let him," Lenny replied. "Madkat can function as an indepedent soul without the need to possess anybody's body. Yet, because he's my ancestor, he's usually just after me these days."

The SWAT Kats took a brief moment to inform Mystery, Inc. about Rex Shard, since the quintet had already learned about Madkat. "Do you suppose those two could possibly be behind this funny money racket?"

"Whether they are or not," Fred replied, "they are at least responsible for keeping the park closed and driving away business. Those juggling balls were practially Madkat's calling cards!"

"Whatever their scheme is, they're using this funhouse as their secret hideout," Razor concluded.

"I think you kids are going to have to let us handle it for the moment; we'll signal if we need your help," T-Bone added.

"If you insist," Shaggy gulped.

Boldly the SWAT Kats marched right in. Was it a good idea or a mistake? Were Madkat and Rex Shard responsible for the funny money? If not, then who was it?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Scooby-Doo franchise and SWAT Kats © Warner Bros. and everybody else who owns the rights_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It was now apparent that the gang was not working on just one mystery, but two at the least if not three. The city's amusement park had to be shut down until further notice because Madkat and Rex Shard were spotted using it as their whereabouts, leading many to wonder if it was a fake amusement park. At the same time, Gerry Jenkins was in danger of losing his business because three of specific investors: Dale Dublin, Morty Michaels, and Jack Jerky, all of which were competing to be the one to buy him out and start a vodka business. Yet nobody in town ever drank vodka, since nobody could stand the smell of it. Finally, the city was having problems with counterfeit $1 bills, $2 bills, $5 bills, and $10 bills, all of which were portraying George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Abraham Lincoln, and Alexander Hamilton in sports clothing.

T-Bone and Razor, armed with their weaponry, searched high and low for the villains, but had little to no success finding them. All they were finding in the funhouse was the typical scary things you might see in a funhouse. "Feels like Halloween, doesn't it, buddy?" T-Bone commented.

"I'll say it does," Razor replied. "If the villains are trying to scare us away, they'll have to do better than that." He pulled off a bedsheet. "Nothing but a cheap bedsheet on a spring." The duo continued their search.

* * *

25 minutes had gone by, and Mystery, Inc. was beginning to get worried. "Wonder what's taking them so long?" Daphne commented.

"Like, maybe the villains are leading them on a wild goose chase?" Shaggy suggested.

"It's possible," Felina replied. "But it's also possible they might have fallen into a trap."

* * *

Madkat and Rex Shard, meanwhile, were setting their adversaries up for diversion. "Do you have any idea how they discovered our acts of smuggling these counterfeit bills?" Rex had asked.

"What difference does it make?" Madkat replied. "Soon I'll be laughing my head off when they come to their doom! All I need is to lure them in."

Indeed, the SWAT Kats had their share of falling into traps. Most of them time, it was beyond their control. This one wasn't, but it was living proof that anybody could make a mistake. Why? When the duo came to Door #13 (since all the doors were numbered), they could hear Madkat speaking over the loudspeakers (through a microphone), stating, "You'll never catch me, not even if you find me in Door #13."

The door was locked, but the duo decided to take a running start and ram into the door. Although they got it open, they soon found themselves falling down into what looked like a pit of no return. "Thank you so much for dropping in! Hope you enjoyed the trip!" Madkat giggled.

"Leave it to Madkat to fool us like this," T-Bone groaned.

"And rub it in with jokes older than the history of the British Empire," Razor echoed.

"Can we get out by shooting our weapons out and climbing up?"

"I doubt it. The wall is too smooth. We'd just slide back down. Looks like we're here for a while."

"Can we still try to contact Felina and the Enforcers?"

"I can try." Razor punched a few buttons on his gloveatrix. "Meanwhile, I'm wondering about Rex Shard. Luckily for us, he isn't that crazy green crystal he used to be. I don't want to have to do another sonic boom at Mach 5 like that."

"Neither do I, but it was the only way we were able to defeat him the last time."

"I guess this teaches us to look before we leap."

"It does, but anything could have been behind this door."

"True."

* * *

"I have a feeling T-Bone and Razor are in trouble," Fred spoke up. "It's up to us to find them."

"Unh-unh! Not me!" Scooby protested.

"Must we?" Shaggy echoed.

"Oh, come on, Shaggy!"

"Sorry; don't like surprises! I'm allergic to them!"

"This is no time to be a chicken!" Velma echoed. "They're our friends and they need our help!"

"Will you come if I give you a Scooby Snack, Scooby?" Daphne asked, having to go to the last resort once more.

"Hmmm. Two?" Scooby shot back.

"Okay. Two it is." Daphne tossed the Great Dane two Scooby Snacks. After munching on them, Scooby decided to follow them in. Not wanting to leave his best friend, Shaggy went ahead and walked inside. "Scooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered.

* * *

Upon entering, the group immediately came across all the same spooky tricks that Madkat and Rex Shard were throwing at them, and Lenny prayed hard he wouldn't get possessed by Madkat's spirit again, because this time he was determined to say no. "There's still a chance he might get at me anyways," he said.

"Why is that?" Felina asked.

"I think he thinks I'm still despised and insane from losing the late night wars to Litterbin."

"That's true. After all, he's your ancestor, so it was your face on the haunted jack-in-the-box."

"Like, I know you don't like to talk about it," Shaggy put in. "But I did want to ask you something. Is Mr. Litterbin's ancestor also a court jester, by chance?"

"David and I finally did the research on that, and the answer is 'yes,'" Lenny nodded. "Madkat went insane after losing to a rival jester, just as I lost my sanity after losing the late night wars to David. History has a history of repeating itself, so don't just watch the reruns."

"Right."

"Do you consider Madkat your version of the Joker?" Velma asked Lenny.

"I would think so. I can't think of any other Batman enemies to make any accurate comparisons, but you're absolutely right to say the correct analogy is that Madkat is to the Joker as T-Bone and Razor are to Batman and Robin. Except T-Bone and Razor can both hold their own. They don't have one in charge and one as a sidekick."

* * *

As usual, Fred proposed that the gang split up, and as usual, Shaggy and Scooby kept running into trouble in the form of Madkat's props, from the ghouls and ghosts to moving sidewalks, and even a few skeletons to boot. Naturally, they kept running for their lives being who they were, and naturally, they kept running into more.

"Zoinks! Like, we're surrounded!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Note that Felina and the Enforcers (as well as Callie) had taken a different route inside the funhouse, and so they couldn't see or hear what Shaggy and Scooby were doing. Fred, Velma, and Daphne, however, were able to find their friends after about what felt like 35 minutes worth of searching and getting nowhere fast, only to separate again when some of the skeletons began coming their way. This whole process took about an hour and a half to finish.

"Sorry! Cowards first!" Shaggy announced as he and Scooby started to run away. Upon seeing what it was, however, Scooby changed his mind and decided to go for the bones.

Madkat and Rex Shard grew impatient of their mechanical monsters not doing their jobs, and burst out onto the scene to see what the problem was. Scooby freaked out upon seeing the two, but instead of barking for help and running away in fear, he decided to bark out of bravery and chase the two around the halls. Not paying attention, Madkat decided to open a door and run inside to hide from "that crazy mad dog that's madder than me," as he put in. Not until too late did he and Rex realize that they entered Door #13!

"Watch out, T-Bone; we got company!" Razor exclaimed upon seeing the duo fall down.

"Catch of the day: two absolute blockheads!" T-Bone echoed.

"Oh, drat!" Rex groaned.

"Scooby," T-Bone called upon sighting the Great Dane, "call your friends and tell them to help get us out of here!"

"Right, T-Bone!" Scooby replied.

* * *

Five minutes later, the SWAT Kats were back up on the surface, and helping the Enforcers take the villains in for questioning, but their task was sidetracked when the SWAT Kats had to rescue the victims from a burning building, using a foam bomb. Madkat decided to attempt to make a getaway after attempting to possess Lenny one last time, but the comedian-turned-detective wasn't falling for it. The two wrestled, and the spirit of Madkat seemed to be winning until Felina stepped in to pull them apart, assisted by Lenny trying to kick Madkat off. Unfortunately, the duo made too much effort, and while not a single innocent civilian was hurt in the aftermath of the fire, Madkat's soul got pushed into the building as it fell to its destruction, trapping it forever, and forever sealing it in the flames of Hades.

"I didn't want him to go that way; I just wanted him off me," Lenny sighed as the group consoled him.

"It wasn't your fault; he tried to take over your body again," Callie replied. "You were trying to stop him and save yourself."

"And we do have the other prisoner in question," Felina added. "We'll still get him to tell all."

"If you say so." Lenny rode back to Enforcer HQ in silence. It was personal to him, even if he ultimately saved the world for further doom. After all, Madkat was his ancestor.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Scooby-Doo franchise and SWAT Kats © Warner Bros. and everybody else who owns the rights  
Batman © DC Comics_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Are you feeling all right, Lenny?" Felina asked the detective as they escorted Rex Shard back to the prison attached to Enforcer HQ. The SWAT Kats and Mystery, Inc. followed the commanding officer and drove the same direction she did, and would later listen to the questioning sessions later on.

"Let's just say I'm going through mixed emotions right now, Commander," Lenny replied. "I know it shouldn't be taken personally, but it runs in the family. I do plan to put the past behind me. You've seen that. But it doesn't mean it's not going to still attempt to bite back."

"Of course. That's the way life works."

At HQ, Rex Shard was discovered to have been serving the sentence he previously had been serving, and while he answered the questions truthfully, some officers still didn't want to believe him. "No, I'm serious," he said. "Madkat helped me bust out of jail because he was going to kill me otherwise." (Note that only Felina and Lenny were in the interrogation room, but by special permission, they used one of Razor's inventions that allowed him, T-Bone, Scooby, and the kids to listen in. Razor would later relay the conversation to Mr. Jenkins, again with special permission. Videotape of specific events was also shown to all concerned.)

"How would he kill you in the event you wouldn't obey him?" Felina asked.

"I think he would have possessed my body."

"How's that possible?" Lenny asked. "The only one he could do that to was me."

"Or was it the fact his juggling balls had machine guns in them?"

"That sounds more logical. Still, Madkat was a prankster-type sort of villain for the most part. I can't imagine him killing anybody. Did he threaten your life, though?"

"He did, and I wonder if I should have let him kill me. Still, I chickened out, and so I joined him in the funhouse. We used the amusement park for our hideout, but we didn't build that."

"So it is real."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"The park hasn't been open for two weeks now, and the citizens began to wonder if it was a fake amusement park because everybody kept seeing you and Madkat running the place."

"Which we did because it was our hideout."

"Uh-huh."

"What do you know about the counterfeit money I have here?" Felina showed Rex some of the counterfeit 1's, 2's, 5's, and 10's that were spreading around town like weeds.

"I don't remember there being 1's and 2's; just 5's and 10's."

"Why do you say that?"

"It was Madkat's idea to start with, but before he busted me out of jail, he had been robbing a few banks and sending the cash to an anonymous benefactor."

"So you didn't create the phony cash?"

"No; I just helped Madkat spread it, knowing it would save my life, even if it's going to extend my prison sentence."

"I see."

"Are we correct to say the benefactor would kill you if you gave away his or her identity?"

"That's exactly right. As it happens, I don't even know who it is. That way, they could carry out the operation. After all, dead cats tell no tales."

"That's not always true, but it would be in this instance."

"How come you don't remember there being 1's and 2's?"

"I think it's because the benefactor originally promised only phony 5's and 10's in exchange for the real thing. I figured they'd ask for 20's because 20 is the most common banknote."

"That does puzzle me. Maybe they didn't have time to do 20's."

"Maybe not."

"Why the sports themes on the money?"

"That I don't know. They must have their reasons. Or they're just flat-out stupid. I don't know. I figured they'd try to make it look like the real thing. That's what I would have done if I were the counterfeiter. All I did was go with the act. What I don't know is how the judge will react because, as the tape showed you, all the main work in passing the phony bills around the rides and the refreshment stands was Madkat's doing, alongside any cronies he summoned, disguised as regular civilian cats. It was so easy, he couldn't resist."

"Even though he knew it was against the law to pass around stuff that isn't legal tender?"

"Yes."

"What did he have you do?"

"Give out phony money at the admissions gate if I needed to make change. I think 75% of the customers were paying with their credit cards, though."

"Most people just charge it these days, yes."

* * *

Later, when the commander and her detective met back up with the SWAT Kats and the kids, Felina began, "So you all heard everything that was said, yes?"

"Yes, we did," said Fred. "What do you think?"

"I think he's telling the truth. All he did was pass around the illegal tender."

"So who's spreading it?" Shaggy asked.

"That we don't know yet," Lenny replied, shaking his head. "The brains of this counterfeiting ring is still running loose out there, and we don't have a single clue to his identity yet."

"I do wonder..." Fred thought aloud.

"What is it, Freddy?" T-Bone asked.

"I wonder if there is a clue in the fact that George Washington looks like a basketball player, and Thomas Jefferson looks like a baseball player."

"I also wondered if the color of the cardboard boxes had something to do with it," Velma suggested. "They weren't brown as I expected cardboard to be. They were gray."

"Say, that's right. They were gray. And since the three business investors in question were all trying to buy out Jenkins so they could sell their vodka, they would have to use gray boxes. All the vodka that we confiscated about three weeks ago had gray labels."

"Do any companies in this town manufacture gray cardboard boxes?"

"None that I know of; they're all brown."

"Maybe there's a new company in town we don't know about."

"Could be."

* * *

Later, the same procedures were used again, but this time the ones being questioned were Dublin, Michaels, and Jerky. They originally got the same answers as before: Dublin was golfing, Michaels was bowling, and Jerky was playing darts at the pub with a friend. Further investigations from the videotape confirmed they were telling the truth. "But you are trying to buy Jenkins out, aren't you?" Lenny asked. (And again, the SWAT Kats, the kids, and Scooby were listening in. Incidentally, Razor had a selection of hidden cameras he sold to Felina and the Enforcers, which is how they were able to use this videotape as evidence.)

"Only under pressure," said Dublin.

"Are you all in the same vodka business, or different ones?"

"No, we each have our own vodka business. They've been running in the family for three generations each. It also doesn't help our parents hate one another to the extreme."

"So they're each running their own business, and you're helping them?"

"Right, but I didn't want to do it at first."

"You didn't?"

"No! I don't even drink! I don't like the smell of vodka! I do confess, I have been calling Mr. Jenkins over the phone, giving him quotes and estimates." Michaels and Jerky gave the same testimony.

"So what you're saying is you're only doing this because your parents said so?"

"Virtually."

"And what if you refuse?"

"They'd hire a gunman to kill me." Dublin paused to clear his throat.

"They'd hire a gunman?"

"For him, yes," said Michaels. "In my case, my parents would lie to you just to get me in jail as punishment for not doing what they say."

"And you, Mr. Jerky?"

"They threatened to disown me and have me deported after proving I was an illegal alien. But I was born here. You can't deport a citizen!"

"No, you can't."

Watching more videotape showed the parents had indeed bullied their kids with these threats. Dublin's parents even went as far as to lie to him along the lines of "Clearly you're the dumbest being ever!" All of them, however, kept on preaching the lies about what one's parents' occupations were determined what their kids should be, no questions asked. Jerky's parents, living up to their names and being jerks, went as far as to brutally beat him for not buying out the business.

"We want to make amends with Mr. Jenkins, but instead, we kept on making offers," Jerky concluded.

"How old are you people?"

"Not as old as one might think," said Dublin. "I'm actually just 24 years old, with a business degree."

"I'm 26," said Michaels.

"And I'm 27," said Jerky. "He and I were roommates in college."

"You're obviously old enough to make your own decisions," Lenny commented. "Yet your parents act as if you're still little kids."

"What businesses would you want to run if you could?" Felina asked.

"I'd rather be involved in golf stuff; that's why I was playing golf," said Dublin. "I prefer sports."

"And both of us would work together to open our own bowling center," said Michaels. "Just without alcohol."

"Is that why all the counterfeit money has a sports theme to it?" Felina asked, showing the trio the fake money again.

"I'm not sure," said Jerky, "because we were concentrating on trying to buy Jenkins out."

"Did you three know about the involvement of Madkat and Rex Shard?" Lenny asked.

"Madkat's back from the dead?" Jerky exclaimed.

"He was; now his soul is forever burning in the flames of Hades."

"Oh, dear; what a way to go."

"I know."

* * *

After some further discussion, everybody came to the agreement that Dublin, Michaels, and Jerky were all telling the truth. They still didn't know who the counterfeiter was, but it was clear that the one guilty of doing the counterfeiting was cooperating with Madkat and Rex Shard. Further discussions allowed between Rex and the trio confirmed it. Rex didn't know who the counterfeiter was, either, and so he said, "All I do know is that in exchange for real cash that was stolen from the banks, the counterfeit money would be sent to us in its place. Then we passed around the phony cash at the amusement park's rides and concession stands."

"So you don't know why the phony cash has sports decals on it?" Dublin asked.

"No, I don't. Whoever was doing it must have thought he was being funny."

"We don't know if it was just one person, or if it was a 'he' or 'she,'" Lenny interjected.

"True."

"We need some more clues," Daphne sighed.

"I think we're making progress, though," Felina commented. "It's just a matter of figuring out who the counterfeiter is now, because we've already taken care of Madkat and Rex, sort of. And everybody here was honest. Maybe too honest."

"Whatever's the case, I think we need to go back to the warehouse and check it out some more. Maybe we'll be able to catch the counterfeiters there," Fred continued.

"A smart idea, Fred," Felina replied. "I'm sure glad we met up with the likes of you. Let's move out, then!"

"Yes, ma'am!" everybody said in unison (even Scooby), and T-Bone added, "To the Turbokat, Razor!"

"Kids, to the Mystery Machine!" Fred echoed.

"What about us?" Dublin asked.

"The two of you bowlers can come with me," Felina replied.

"And I don't mind driving you around for just a bit, Mr. Dublin," Callie added (since she was there), "since the one that was once mayor loved golf."

"We have a deal, then," said Dublin. "Uh, do you play golf?"

"No, I don't. I don't play any sport. At least not on a regular basis."

"I see." Everybody ran to their respective transportation and headed on back to the warehouse.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Scooby-Doo franchise and SWAT Kats © Warner Bros. and everybody else who owns the rights_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

So far, our heroes had a few things figured out. They knew that Madkat and Rex Shard were only passing around the counterfeit money, and they were in cahoots with somebody else. They knew that Dublin, Michaels, and Jerky were telling the truth, because they were only trying to buy out Jenkins and change the warehouse to one that distributed vodka instead of healthier fruit-based juices so that they could satisfy their otherwise impossible-to-please parents, all of which had a vodka business each, locked into a three-way rivalry that was bound to erupt into a second cold war of sorts if it got out of control.

Further research from the Enforcers confirmed all three sets of parents had a history of trying to kill one another, in order to get a monopoly on the vodka business, even though the reality was that all three were doomed to go out of business, because as Lenny rightfully pointed out, "Nobody drinks vodka these days because nobody likes the smell of it."

"What I can't figure out is if their heads are just screwed on backwards," T-Bone had said to Razor, "or if they made a deal with the devil."

"What do you mean, T-Bone?"

"In their minds, is it possible that they genuinely believe that if their sons do as they ask and buy Jenkins out, it would somehow miraculously turn the business around?"

"I don't know. I'm amazed they haven't forced anybody to drink it. They fight for a worthless cause."

"Especially in this day and age where people know more about the dangers of drugs and alcohol than they used to. Let's hope they keep making the good choices."

"Affirmative!"

* * *

When our heroes got back to the warehouse, Jenkins was outside the front doors waiting for them. "Oh, thanks for getting here so fast!" he said.

"What's the problem, Mr. Jenkins?" Fred asked.

"One of my staff came across another of those cardboard boxes. Two, actually. The same counterfeit money is only in one of the boxes."

"What's in the other one?"

"Vodka!"

"Vodka?!" everybody exclaimed in unison, including Scooby, who gulped immediately afterwards.

"So the same smugglers bringing in the counterfeit money are also bringing in vodka?" Razor continued.

"Possibly so that I'll be tempted to try it, get hooked on it, and ultimately let one of those gentlemen buy me out," Jenkins winced. "I'm not willing to drink that stuff."

"Don't drink it. You'll regret it if you do, especially if you were to drive afterwards."

"Exactly."

"Have you been able to get any sort of glimpse as to what the culprit looks like?" Felina asked.

"No, I haven't." Jenkins shook his head. "But I did overhear them say how angry they were at their sons for not doing what they were told to do, which was to buy me out. Does that mean their parents are the criminals doing the counterfeiting?"

"That we're trying to verify," Razor replied, "but I actually have a hunch that this is what is happening."

"There is one thing you should know, though," T-Bone spoke up. "We have the trio here in person to help us solve the case, and they were caving into pressure from their parents to buy you out. They didn't want to invest in vodka. They'd rather invest in the sports they like. What we can't figure out is if the counterfeit cash having sports themes on it is strictly a coincidence, or if there's a purpose for this."

Dublin, Michaels, and Jerky were brought into the warehouse to speak with Jenkins while the heroes continued to look for the culprits. The trio confessed to him that this was the case, and that Dublin had enough money to buy and improve his favorite golf course, while Michaels and Jerky were looking at property to build a new 16-lane bowling alley, but without any alcohol. Instead, their parents, who were fighting with one another over which vodka company was to have the monopoly in the city, were pressuring them into buying out Jenkins and continuing the vodka business. But nobody knew why; the only why they were getting from their parents was them preaching, "You are doing this because I said so, and that's final!"

"So they hover over you like helicopters and do all they can to prevent you from making your own decisions even at however old you both are now?" Jenkins asked. "Amazing!"

"I hope your parents weren't like that," Dublin sighed.

"No, they weren't. They weren't business owners like I am, but it was my choice to do this, and they supported me upon discovering the business I was going into was fruit juice. We're expanding to soda pop as well, but it's still fruit-based. I always did like me a grape soda."

"I prefer orange," said Jerky, "but I'm with you. This stuff is better than vodka."

Suddenly, alarms went off, and the place had to be put on lockdown. "You three follow me to my main office; it doubles as a panic room," Jenkins called as the trio ran to the office.

"Why the lockdown?" Michaels asked.

"I think it's an intruder alert. However, the police are already here, alongside those two cats in the red and blue costumes."

"What about those kids and their dog?"

"They're actually helping the police because they were the ones who discovered the problem in the first place. It all began late at night when they'd smuggle gray cardboard boxes, but they all had the fake money in them. Now, it's gotten worse, because they're adding their vodka bottles in there in order to tempt me."

* * *

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted when the alarms began to sound.

"Uh-oh! Red alert!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Facility lockdown in progress," a female voice-over kept repeating over the intercoms.

"Wonder if that's the culprit we're after?" Velma wondered aloud.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Felina commented. "I do remember Mr. Jenkins telling me that he installed a few hidden cameras, but they weren't able to get good shots of the criminals. He did this, though, because the smugglers were also disabling the security systems."

"I get it," said Velma. "Then he grew impatient with the act because he didn't want you or the press to jump to conclusions and assume he was the smuggler. That explains why he was hostile towards us the first day he met us. At least we know he's a nice man now."

"Like, yeah, but that still doesn't explain George Washington dressed as a basketball player," Shaggy put in.

"I'm sure we'll find out what the reason for that was when we catch them."

"Yeah, if we catch them."

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the gang managed to finally come across the crooks they were looking for, but there were only two crooks, not six. They were making efforts to disguise themselves as hooded people without a face, but since they didn't have anybody to help them, they couldn't figure out how to trap the heroes inside their hideout, since they did proclaim, "You know our secret! Now you shall pay with your lives!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "They do want to kill us!"

"That doesn't fit any of the criteria we had," Lenny spoke up. "Dublin said his parents would hire a gunman to kill him, not kill him themselves!"

"If that's who it is, maybe they changed their mind," Fred suggested.

"Either way, we have to find a way to stop them."

The group decided to split up and cover more sections of the warehouse, since they had discovered it had a secret basement that Jenkins originally didn't have in there. Shaggy and Scooby, having the dumb luck they had, always seemed to run into the hooded people, while the SWAT Kats, alongside Callie (since she was with them) took a different corridor than the one Felina and her fellow cops took alongside Lenny, only to run into each other again when they came across a different room. Fred, Velma, and Daphne took another corridor, only for two of them to realize the third one was missing.

"Daphne? Daphne? She's gone!" Velma exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you know it?" Fred groaned. "Danger-prone Daphne must have fallen through a trapdoor or something. Or she somehow got kidnapped by the hooded people."

* * *

"What is this room? And who's grunting?" Felina asked when everybody (sans Scooby and Shaggy) got back together again.

"That sounds like Daphne," Velma suggested after she listened to the grunting. "We are sorry, but she has a history of being danger-prone; she's always falling through trap doors, or tripping over something, or getting kidnapped."

"Is she cursed?" T-Bone asked.

"No; I think she's just unlucky sometimes. But what happens to her could happen to anybody."

* * *

In Jenkins's office/panic room, he used the controls to switch between his security cameras, as well as use the intercoms to communicate with our heroes once he was able to find out what was happening. He watched as the heroes entered the room from which came the grunting. Felina took off the paper bag that was on top of the victim's head as Lenny untied the ropes.

"It is Daphne!" Velma announced.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" Daphne replied as she stood up to stretch for a bit and shook her wrists painfully. "I was just about to get a really bad cramp."

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"One moment, I was with you. The next moment, I was here. I think somebody pushed me down here and intended to lock me in the room forever so that I would suffocate to death. I think they thought we had already discovered their secret room, but this is the secret room!"

Indeed, the heroes had entered the room the culprits didn't want them to see: it had a bunch of printing presses and packs of brand new dollar bills in 1's, 2's, 5's, and 10's. And just as before, the money had sporting themes on it. Lenny turned on one of the light switches to reveal that this was the case after Daphne made her exclamation.

T-Bone used one of the communication systems his fellow SWAT Kat had invented in order to speak to Jenkins over the intercoms, since the hidden cameras were allowing him to see all the different rooms. "Are you guys seeing this?" he asked.

"I see it, but I don't believe it," came Jenkins's voice over the intercoms. "They weren't necessarily smuggling it, per se; they hid the whole thing in plain sight, right underneath my business! No wonder you three were pressured into buying me out."

"It seems to me," said Jerky, "that if we had bought you out as our parents said, and one of our sets of parents is the pair of criminals the police are chasing, then they could potentially frame us for something they were doing. In this case, it's spreading the phony money."

"That still doesn't explain the sporting themes on the cash," Michaels put in.

"No, it doesn't," Jenkins added, "but at least it's all starting to make sense."

* * *

About a minute later, Shaggy and Scooby suddenly burst into the room with a pair of angry guard dogs chasing after them. There was another door to the room, but it was locked. The guard dogs took every chance they got to attempt to bite Shaggy and Scooby, but they always missed.

"What did you do to anger them?" Felina asked Shaggy.

"Like, we were trying to run from the hooded people when we ran into their secret cafeteria," Shaggy replied. "Not the main cafeteria in this warehouse, but a different one down here."

"And the dogs were there?"

"They were asleep, but they woke up when we entered the door. They must have thought it was their owners and that it was lunchtime."

"You didn't try to steal any food, did you?" Fred snapped. "You and your appetites!"

"Like, no. Well, more like, yes and no. We didn't bother to eat anything, because the hooded people, like, chased us all the way in and out. Scooby tripped over one of the chairs."

"Sorry!" Scooby apologized.

"And a bunch of bones fell out of one of the cabinets once he bumped into it. We threw bones to the dogs to keep them busy, but they kept chasing us at the commands of the hooded people."

"And the dogs chased you into this room?" Felina continued.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

After taking a few photos of the counterfeiting room and all its features so that the press could get an accurate story in the papers and for the broadcasts of Kat's Eye News that featured star reporter Ann Gora, the group continued their search for the hooded people. It felt like they were getting nowhere fast, but the hooded people were popping up in various places in order to lead our heroes on a wild goose chase. They clearly had it all thought out in sequence, given the order of their places they were popping out of, but then one of them accidentally popped up in the same place he did before, breaking the sequence.

The pair's guard dogs also continued to chase Shaggy and Scooby, but then one of the dogs tripped over the same switch Daphne had tripped over earlier, which had been hidden from view before. Now that all the lights were on, they could clearly see what was going on, and Daphne announced, "That's it. That's what I tripped over." This is because a net had fallen over the dog, and soon extra robotic parts had appeared, trapping the dog in the same way it had trapped Daphne. One final hand popped out as a secret door opened, and it pushed the dog into a chute.

"So that's how you got in the counterfeiting room, yes?" Lenny asked Daphne.

"Yes, sir; that's how it happened," Daphne replied. "That blue switch over must have been what I tripped over to trigger it."

"Let's try," said Razor. "I'll use this juggling ball I kept as part of our investigation of Madkat being in the amusement park in order to try it." He rolled the ball towards the blue switch, and upon hitting the switch, the ball suffered the same fate the dog did.

Then the gang had to get out of the way since the hooded duo were still chasing Shaggy and Scooby, but the Great Dane, having spotted the trap, got the idea to lead the duo to the trap after doing a round of "Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah!" and waving his paws over his head while making silly noises as if to say, "You can't catch me!"

The duo's hopes were to get Scooby into the trap, but instead, they ended up in the trap. The gang went back to the counterfeiting room, where the trap was now showing one extra detail it wasn't showing when Daphne was in the trap: lethal ammunition in the form of military weaponry!

"Must have been stolen from a surplus store or something, huh?" Shaggy suggested.

"I don't see how that's possible," said Felina. "This is all weaponry the Enforcers use on a regular basis from when my uncle was in charge. We weren't robbed recently."

"What if you were robbed prior to that?" Fred asked.

"If we were, I didn't know about it."

"Neither did I," Lenny admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "But let's disable the trap. Let's not have anybody get killed." The gang got to work on disabling the trap according to Lenny's deductions, but waited until later for the big reveal. They also tried to cover their ears, since the crooks started shouting out profanities at 90 miles per hour.

* * *

In the office/panic room, Jenkins and the others watched them, but also tried to tune out the profanities. "I don't allow my employees to use such language, just so you all know," he said.

"And we don't swear either," said Michaels, "but I feel bad for those kids."

"I do, too. I was talking with them earlier, and they said many of the mysteries they've solved had a bunch of crooks pretending to be ghosts, goblins, or whatever, but they never had problems with people who were potty mouths. Only recently in this day and age are they dealing with actual ghosts and spirits, and this includes Madkat, as well as the fact the people they apprehend have potty mouths."

"Do you think it's the fact they're uneducated?"

"Not necessarily. I think it's just the fact they're filled with hate. If somebody's parents take extreme measures to force their kids to make a living using the exact same occupation they have, that's a hate crime to me. But that's just me."

"Why raise your kids to be criminals, though?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Later, back on the surface, as other Enforcers arrived to arrest the criminals, Felina had Velma and Daphne pull the hoods off in front of Jenkins and the others. It was Dublin who let out the first gasp.

"Mom! Dad! It is you!" he winced.

"So you were the counterfeiters!" Daphne exclaimed.

"You {BLEEP} {BLEEP}!" the dad exclaimed, aiming his insults at Dublin. "I SHOULD HAVE HAD YOU EXECUTED A LONG TIME AGO; YOU NEVER LISTEN TO YOUR PARENTS!"

"Even though he's obeying the laws by disobeying you?" T-Bone asked, still puzzled over the whole thing.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR {BLEEP} BUSINESS!" the mom argued. "HE WAS TOLD TO KEEP OUR FAMILY BUSINESS GOING BECAUSE WE SAID SO, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"No, it isn't!" Lenny protested. "And don't use that language in front of these kids!"

"Please make it stop!" Scooby begged.

"YOU DON'T TELL US WHAT TO SAY!" the dad screamed back.

"You do realize you're talking to police officers, don't you?" Felina attempted to interject, remaining calm. She silently thought to herself, "I wonder how my uncle would have handled this one?"

"WHO CARES WHO THE {BLEEP} WE ARE TALKING TO? HE DISOBEYED US BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DO WHAT HE SHOULD HAVE DONE! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BUY OUT THIS {BLEEP} COMPANY AND EXPAND OUR SALES OF VODKA, SO THAT WE CAN BREAK ALL RECORDS AND OWN THIS TOWN!"

"Uh, news flash," Lenny interrupted. "Nobody in this town drinks vodka! Nobody likes the smell of it!"

"And nobody in this town combines it with orange juice to form a screwdriver either," Jenkins added.

"Besides," Dublin added, finally getting the courage to confront his parents, "you just wanted me to be a carbon copy of you! And by being a carbon copy, I would continue to crank out these counterfeits as well as potentially murder other people. Morty and Jack are my best friends! I can't kill my best friends! I can't kill anybody!"

"SOME {BLEEP} SON YOU TURNED OUT TO BE! YOU UNGRATEFUL {BLEEP}!"

"All right; that's enough!" Razor interjected, pointing one of his weapons at the parents.

"One more swear word out of you," Felina echoed, "and the Enforcers will see to it personally that you have your vocal cords surgically removed so that you will never speak again! Take them away!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the other officers replied with a salute. The last thing anybody heard from the parents was them groaning to themselves the familiar groan that said, "And we'd be in the trillions if it hadn't been for those {BLEEP} kids and their {BLEEP} dog!"

"What did I do?" Scooby asked after finally uncovering his ears.

"You're the big hero of the day, Scooby!" Felina announced with a smile.

"I am?" Scooby exclaimed, giving a big grin himself.

"Sure you are, Scooby!" Fred replied. "Ultimately, it was you who captured Madkat and Rex Shard, and now you got the Dublins and their guard dogs!"

"You're A-OK with us, Scooby!" Razor added. "T-Bone and I salute you!" The duo did so, and Scooby returned the salute with his tail, cheering his name. "Scooby-Doo!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Scooby-Doo franchise and SWAT Kats © Warner Bros. and everybody else who owns the rights_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Epilogue)**

* * *

After hours of questioning and relaying the reports of the results to the media, the Enforcers, the SWAT Kats, and Mystery, Inc. finally got all the answers they were going for, and it didn't help the cause that some things were pretty upsetting to all three groups. But here were all the solutions to the puzzle, including some things that weren't discovered before.

* * *

_1\. Dublin, Michaels, and Jerky all had parents who ran rival vodka companies, and all parents were doing everything they could to get their kids to continue running the company even after their deaths.  
2\. Dublin, Michaels, and Jerky had hidden cameras in their homes (since none of them had moved out of their parents' homes yet due to the fact a tornado had recently destroyed a bunch of homes they had their sights on), and the footage revealed the parents were holding their kids up at gunpoint while the kids made the phone calls to Mr. Jenkins, who had just left his answering machine going.  
3\. The Dublins wanted to hired a gunman to kill their son when it became apparent he wasn't going to do what they said. But the gunman turned out to be an Enforcer in disguise, working as a double agent on orders from Felina. He subsequently tipped off Dublin, and gave him advice on what to do next. The parents then decided to kill him themselves.  
4\. The parents of Michaels and Jerky were supposed to have been helping the Dublins, but instead perished in the aforementioned tornado. The idea of counterfeiting the money was their idea.  
5\. Prior to his death, Mr. Michaels, Sr. had been discovered to have been practicing witchcraft of sorts, which is how he was able to come in contact with Madkat, who subsequently returned to Earth and broke Rex Shard (chosen at random) out of prison. Practicing such things was against the laws of Megakat City; thanks to Callie for that one.  
6\. Madkat and Rex Shard robbed the various banks in order to comply with the wishes of the Dublins, and in return, the Dublins sent them the phony cash to pass around at the amusement park.  
7\. Madkat had also built the secret tunnels himself, and these tunnels connected the amusement park to Jenkins's warehouse, which explained the secret underground hideout.  
8\. The Dublin's reason for putting sports themes on the counterfeit money was due to their false beliefs that it would shame their son into doing what they wanted, buying out Jenkins and then using the business as a cover-up for the counterfeiting operation. Only after he did this would they go back to making the fakes look like the real thing.  
9\. The Dublins confessed they really thought their sales were at an all-time high. Lenny revealed that the charts they used to prove it were all mixed up, and upside-down. They were really at an all-time low: zero.  
10\. The Dublins used their hooded people disguises to hide their identities, and decided to use their special trap in order to kill their son, but the Enforcer ammo that was stolen was actually stolen by Madkat and given to them later on. A blue switch is what started the trap, but there was an extra red switch in the counterfeiting room that was supposed to release the guns and weapons. Somehow Daphne missed it when she landed, and as a result, it didn't attempt to open fire on her as it did when the crooks themselves fell into their own trap.  
11\. The cardboard boxes were gray because it was painted to match the colors of the vodka labels.  
12\. All three companies were planning to sue one another for copyright infringements, even though there were no such infringements actually happening.  
13\. The armored car the kids had originally discovered was also stolen from one of the banks Madkat had robbed, and the Dublins hired extra crooks to drive it around at night.  
14\. The parents themselves had decided to offer samples of their vodka to get Jenkins to change his mind, and confessed they were plotting to kill him in the end. But they wanted their son dead first._

* * *

In the end, it was really all done mainly because of hate and prejudice, as well as jealousy, and flat-out stupidity.

* * *

Mr. Jenkins, as an additional thank-you, sent gift boxes to the kids with some of his fruit juice products, as well as a few fruit snacks that Scooby could eat. With their permission, he was hoping to find a way to invent a few fruit-flavored Scooby snacks in honor of the Great Dane. (Each box also had $200 of real cash inside, as well as a $200 gift card.)

As for the criminals, the judges in charge of their trial sentenced them to an appropriate number of years in prison based on all the charges that were given, but when you add it up, it was virtually a life sentence. The judges also ruled while no wills had been written, Dublin, Michaels, and Jerky were to inherit their parents property, money, companies, etc., but the three closed down the vodka companies and saw to it that their money was invested into their real dreams. Soon Dublin got to own the golf course he had his eyes on, and Michaels and Jerky broke ground on converting one of the headquarters buildings of the vodka company that Jerky's parents owned into the bowling alley they wanted, except after measuring it, they discovered they had room for 24 lanes, not 16.

As a bonus reward, Scooby went for a ride in the Turbokat with the SWAT Kats, and later, due to a previous agreement between the SWAT Kats and the Enforcers, and the alliances they made, the duo went ahead and took the gang on another tour of their secret hideout, and the salvage yard that was part of it, before revealing their regular identities as Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson.

Additionally, it was noted that since their original purpose was to pay off the debts from the destruction of Enforcer HQ - which Ulysses Feral himself was actually responsible for, but took no responsibility on himself, denying everything and blaming it on the duo - they were effectively "serving a community service sentence of a thousand years." The news would later reveal that the same judges who sentenced the Dublins also chose to reverse the sentence and cancel off the debt, since it was now common knowledge Feral himself was guilty. The duo was also cleared of any wrongdoings originally charged on them.

* * *

The heroes all discussed this while having breakfast at a local diner the next day. "That was some plan they had, huh?" Velma said.

"You talk about dealing with the devil," Fred commented.

"Like, I was just glad to get away from them; I was sick of hearing all those curse words," Shaggy put in. "Like, why do people think they have to say those things?"

"They don't know any other adjectives," Chance replied. "Or sometimes it's because they're just hateful. Either way, the whole thing was to get their kids involved in the business, and then have them framed for the crimes their parents were really doing. I'd say their heads were just screwed on backwards as well as being on too tight."

"The sports themes on the money were their way of hoping it would shame their son into doing their bidding, but that doesn't make any sense," Lenny put in. "Then again, nothing about the case made sense, but it was the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"In the end, the real hero is Scooby-Doo, since he got all the crooks," Shaggy nodded. "By the way, where is he?" He turned around to look until he saw the dog. "Oh, no! Look at him!"

The group got a few laughs out of seeing Scooby, for there he was, dressed in a SWAT Kat uniform! "I guess he wants to be a SWAT Dog!" Jake chuckled.

"Like I said before, what a ham!" Velma put in. The gang had another laugh or two as Scooby gave a big grin, and then shouted, "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!"

* * *

**THE END**

**_Scooby-Doo franchise and SWAT Kats © Warner Bros. and everybody else who owns the rights_**


End file.
